Let It Snow
by stillonlondontime
Summary: Christmas season 5 one-shot. Monica thinks about her and Chandler's relationship.


I wake up to the same thing I wake up to almost every day for the past four months, Chandler twisting around in bed. He's completely harmless when sleeping, but once he's up (which is usually before me) he can't help but toss and turn every two seconds in the sheets.

I open my eyes to a blurry setting and blink a few times until everything becomes clear. And there beside me is my boyfriend of four months watching me, smiling.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I ask, raising my eyebrows a little.

Ignoring my comment, he leans over and kisses me slowly, which takes me by surprise a little. But I kiss back, melting into his embrace, and before I know it, he's pulling away.

"Merry Christmas, Monica." He whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Chandler."

He leans in to kiss me again and before I know it, our lips are locked together once again.

Even though I'm Jewish, I can't help but love Christmas so much. It's just so perfect, the decorating, the happiness, just everything. I love Hanukah just as much and get the same type of feeling for it too, but Hanukah ended four days ago, which meant that I was officially in the Christmas spirit.

And this Christmas is extra special, considering it's my first Christmas with a boyfriend. And God, I don't think I'd rather be with anybody other than Chandler. He's so sweet, and funny and he cares so much about me. You couldn't think that Chandler Bing would be so amazing at the relationship stuff since he's always so down on himself about it. But, oh my god, he is so great. I'm not sure if he's always been like this or if this is new, but I know I'm falling for this man hard. And I wish I could have realized how amazing he is a long time ago.

The only thing is, just like we've been doing the last four months, we have to hide our relationship from everyone. And honestly, I've grown to really hate doing that. I want to shout to the world and brag to everyone that Chandler Bing is mine.

But a part of me also loves the fact that nobody—other than Joey— knows about Chandler and me. The lies, the sneaking around, the silly excuses, it's pretty damn fun. I'm actually pretty surprised that our friends haven't figured it out yet; we must have said we were 'going to go do laundry' at least six times a week.

I cuddle into him and rest my cheek against his bare shoulder. "I wish we could just stay here in bed all day."

He sighs. "I know, but Rachel will be up any minute now. And you know how Joey gets on Christmas, he's probably already up."

I twist over so I'm facing my alarm clock. 7:45AM. "We still have fifteen minutes until we need to worry about Rachel waking up, and I'm sure Joey will understand if-"

Chandler sighs and slumps back onto the bed. "Guess that's not enough time for morning sex."

Morning sex sounds pretty amazing right now, but it's way too risky. Rachel could wake up at any moment now and it turns out she's not as much of a heavy sleeper as we thought she was. Last week she apparently heard me and my 'secret boyfriend' doing stuff for a good couple of hours, so now we have to be pretty cautious while at my place.

"Hey," I tell him, "We'll have plenty of time tonight. Rachel's staying over at her moms, remember? So we won't have to be sneaky or cautious or anything." I give him and peck on the cheek and curl up against him.

God, I love waking up to him. I love the feeling of his warm chest against me, I love the sound of our breaths in sync while lying down together, I love that almost every morning he's the first person I get to see… I love him.

Wait, what?!

Did I just say-or think-that I love him? The word takes me by surprise. I've never said, let alone think, about the fact that I might me in love with him. I know he said it to me on Thanksgiving, and I was so shocked and happy that he did, but I also know that he didn't mean it in _that _way. He just meant it in a friendly way. But because I was too busy thinking about what he had said that night, I didn't even think about the fact that _I_ might love him. Do I love him?

"Oh," he says, interrupting me from my thoughts, "I was going to wait till tonight to give this to you, but I need to see your reaction now." He pulls away and snatches a brown paper bag from the ground, handing it to me.

"Oh, that's why you brought this," I say, referring to the bag, "I thought it was just an extra bag of condoms or something. And you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well, actually, it _was _a bag full of condoms. I just put your gift in there too. And yes, I did need to get you something." He tells me, smiling sweetly at me.

I sit up and open the bag, revealing a couple packs of condoms and a navy box. I pull the condoms out, saying, "Looks like you forgot to take them out."

He grins. "Actually, I ran out f wrapping paper, so I had to compromise."

I pull out the long navy box and open it, gasping at the content inside. "Oh my God! Chandler!" I exclaim.

He grins. "Do you like it?"

Inside is a beautiful silver diamond necklace. "Like it? Chandler, I love it! Its beautiful!"

A huge smile spreads across his face. "Really? And, um, here," he says, pointing to the diamond, "I chose this because, uh, its your birthstone and, I don't know, I thought it would suit you."

I didn't know it was possible, but I smile even wider. I lean over and kiss him softly. "I can't believe you did this! It's so amazing! It must have cost you a fortune!"

He just shrugs. "I thought it was about time I actually start putting some thought into Christmas gifts."

I just shake my head and lean in to kiss him again, which only lasts a few seconds before I start thanking him again. "You _really_ didn't have to that!"

"Do what?" he asks. "Buy my amazing girlfriend a present for Christmas? Just think of it as your Christmas _and_ Hanukah present."

I still can't believe he would do that for me. We're not even that serious yet. I mean, nobody even knows were together in the first place. But to know that he would do that for me makes me realize how amazing he is. And I know that it's a long time away, but I can picture us together in the future. Having our friends know about us, getting engaged, married, having kids. Yeah, I can picture it. And maybe four months is a little early to be thinking about this stuff, especially if it's Commitment-Phobe Chandler, but I don't care. I don't care, because I love him.

Oh yeah, I'm in love with Chandler Bing.

A/N: So I'm a couple hours late but Merry Christmas! Hope you guys enjoyed this small one-shot! Will be posting more soon :)


End file.
